Prouesses littéraires
by Les-Pluies
Summary: Hermione découvre par hasard un carnet anonyme dans lequel sont décrit des dizaines de fantasmes concernant les différents garçons de Poudlard. A son plus grand plaisir, l'une de ces croustillantes histoires a pour objet Fred Wealsey, et l'intéressé est bien décidé à montrer à la jeune femme qu'une terne copie de lui ne vaudra jamais l'original !


Hey !

 **Disclaimer :** Puisque nous sommes sur un site de fanfictions et que vous avez choisi de lire dans la catégorie Harry Potter, est-il si utile que ça de préciser que l'Univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont l'oeuvre de JK. Rowling ? Comme ça c'est fait.

 _Hermione est d'ailleurs plutôt OOC_ , je le sais !

 **Raiting T,** vous êtes prévenus !

Voici le premier OS que j'écris dans ce genre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)

\- « Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque tandis que son regard la clouait sur place. La jeune femme frissonnait de plaisir. Si Fred ne la tenait pas fermement par la taille, ses jambes l'auraient déjà lâché. » claironna joyeusement Hermione en rentrant dans la chambre du rouquin.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu lis ? interrogea Fred, curieux à l'entente de son nom.

\- J'ai trouvé ce carnet dans la bibliothèque. Et devines quoi ! Il est rempli d'histoires croustillantes sur les garçons de Poudlard !

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit du rouquin. Elle s'installa sur le ventre alors que Fred prenait place à ses côtés, glissant une main chaude dans son dos.

\- Dis donc, range tes sales pattes ! s'amusa la jeune fille. Là j'aimerais avoir une activité littéraire, pas physique, déclara-t-elle l'air mutin. Quoi que vu ce qui est écrit là-dedans, le physique n'est pas exclu.

\- C'est quoi exactement ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ce sont tout un tas d'histoires sur Draco, Harry, Seamus et même George et toi dans lesquelles vous êtes soit de vrais princes, soit des fantasmes sexuels à tomber. Et je viens de tomber sur une histoire qui te concerne. Toi apparemment tu vas être un fantasme ultra chaud.

\- Et on peu savoir qui a écrit ça ?

\- Aucune idée, il n'y a aucun nom.

La jeune fille s'était introduite grâce aux passages secrets découverts par les jumeaux dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient avec d'autres septième année. Depuis que Fred et elle avaient décidé d'entretenir une relation « sans mensonges et avec beaucoup de réconfort », elle faisait souvent irruption dans ce dortoir qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Tu me fais la lecture ? J'aimerais savoir comment cette mystérieuse demoiselle imagine mes prouesses.

\- Vantard.

\- Jalouse. Toi il n'y a personne qui écrit son fantasme avec toi dans le rôle principal, railla Fred avant de lui voler un baiser. Allez, lis !

\- Oui oui, ça va !

« Alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de son visage, elle se demandait comment d'ordinaire elle pouvait le qualifier d'enfantin alors que toute trace d'innocence avait disparu, laissant place à un regard brûlant, la consumant de désir. Il fondit soudain sur elle, sur ses lèvres qu'il captura sans permission. Comme si Fred Weasley avait déjà eu besoin de demander la permission pour faire ce qu'il voulait. La main chaude du jeune homme lui maintenait la nuque alors qu'il intensifiait leur baiser, comme s'il avait un besoin urgent de glisser sa langue dans une bouche qui ne lui appartenait pas – enfin, pas encore. La jeune femme s'abandonna dans ses bras, pantelante, se retenant comme elle le pouvait au col du rouquin, agrippant ses épaules qu'elles sentaient rouler sous ses doigts fins lorsqu'il la serrait plus fort contre lui ou qu'il décidait que sa main droite était bien mieux logée dans le creux des reins de la petite blonde plutôt que sur sa taille. Fred guidait leur échange, pressait toujours plus son corps contre celui de la jeune femme alors que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient et qu'ils heurtaient le mur le plus proche. »

\- Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé comme ça moi ! se plaignit faussement Hermione.

\- Je fais mieux. Et jamais je ne te plaquerai contre un mur, c'est trop cliché, répliqua Fred.

\- Certains clichés sont quand même assez sexy et ne seraient absolument pas refusés par ma personne, tenue-t-elle tout de même à signaler.

\- Allez reprend.

\- Je rêve où tu prend du plaisir à ce que je te lise des préliminaires auxquelles tu n'as – je tiens tout de même à te le préciser – jamais participé ?

\- Si tu ne continues pas ta lecture je vais te les faire subir dans la seconde, menaça le jeune homme en laissant courir ses doigts sur la peau nue que le pull relevé de la brune dévoilait.

Elle en frissonna de plaisir et le laissa faire sans broncher quelques secondes, pas vraiment contre les représailles qu'il pourrait lui offrir, avant de se reconcentrer sur le texte qu'elle avait devant les yeux :

« Fred quitta presque à regret la bouche de sa partenaire pour s'emparer de la peau délicate de son cou qui n'attendait que lui. Il laissa d'abord ses lèvres glisser lentement sur sa peau, écoutant la respiration erratique de la jeune fille alors que la sienne ne valait guerre mieux, puis ce fut sa langue qui caressa son cou, traçant une ligne humide jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il s'empressa de mordiller. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir et la sentit glisser une main curieuse et impatiente sous son propre pull, caressant le bas de son ventre, griffant maladroitement le bas de son dos lorsqu'elle se crispait sous les assauts de baisers qu'il lui offrait. Baisers qui se transformèrent en suçotement, laissant de jolies marques rouges qui seraient même visibles par le plus aveugle des sorciers ! »

\- Par Merlin, gloussa Hermione alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée tandis que Fred roulait des yeux.

La jeune femme ne prêtait plus aucune attention au Fred en chaire et en os qu'elle avait devant les yeux, préférant s'imaginer à la place de la victime du rouquin qui était décrit sur le papier.

« Les mains de Fred, jusqu'ici bien trop inactives, se firent plus présentes et la jeune fille sentit une chaleur nouvelle embraser son bas ventre, bien loin de quelconques papillons beaucoup trop gentillets pour décrire ce qui se passait dans son corps. Parler de lutins de Cornouailles seraient plus approprié. Le tissu de l'uniforme de la demoiselle énerva soudain le rouquin, décrétant pour lui-même qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Il laissa une main se faufiler entre la jupe de la blonde et le creux de ses reins, tandis que l'autre glissa sur ses fesses pour finalement se saisir de sa cuisse et la remonter sur ses propres hanches, rapprochant leurs bassins si c'était encore possible, pressant l'entrejambe du garçon sur une partie tout aussi intime de la jeune femme. Le contact de … »

Le reste de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui continuait désormais sa lecture en silence, emportée par la scène brûlante qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Ses pupilles suivaient chaque ligne avec une attention et une vitesse déconcertante alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordiller et d'humecter ses lèvres.

\- Je t'interdis de rougir comme ça, décréta Fred. Je refuse que de l'encre sur du papier puisse te faire cet effet, c'est mon rôle !

Le jeune homme lui prit le cahier des mains et le jeta plus loin, obligeant Hermione à reporter son attention sur lui. Fred n'aimait pas qu'un autre puisse être au centre de l'attention de la jeune femme, et une pâle copie de lui-même ne faisait pas exception. Il se saisit des chevilles de la jeune fille et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre réprobation qu'il s'était glissé dans un même mouvement vif au-dessus d'elle et embrassait à présent la peau tendre de son cou. Il se faisait un devoir de lui faire ressentir en personne ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer à la lecture du fantasme le concernant. Le rouquin se remplit d'une certaine fierté lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme sous lui se détendre et qu'elle allongea le cou, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité de descendre encore un peu plus. Ses mains palpaient ses hanches et sa taille alors que sa langue sur sa peau se faisait plus gourmande, que ses baisers étaient plus pressés. Fred captura hâtivement ses lèvres, caressant de sa langue celle de la jeune femme alors que les mains d'Hermione travaillaient à défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme pour vagabonder sur son torse nu. Il bouillonnait et le baiser qu'il lui offrit fut plus brutal que les précédents.

Le jeune homme se détacha de la poitrine de la brune et releva les yeux vers son visage. Cheveux ébouriffés, yeux étincelants, pommettes rougies. Il l'a trouvait charmante. Bien que terriblement attirante et excitante soient d'autres termes tout aussi appropriés qui expliquaient mieux l'état dans lequel il était. Etat pour le moins visible que la jeune femme sentait contre sa cuisse depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? demanda Fred un sourire charmeur et sûr de lui au coin des lèvres.

\- J'en dis que tu n'as pas fini et que je suis frustrée.

\- Parfait.

Le rouquin vola un baiser à la jeune femme avant de se redresser, observant son air scandalisé.

\- Fred. Tu remontes sur ce lit.

\- Tatata. Je n'apprécie guère les ordres.

\- S'il te plait, essaya Hermione d'un ton exagérément suppliant.

\- A une condition, négocia le jeune homme.

\- Je t'accorde ce que tu veux.

\- Une vraie relation.

\- Du moment que je peux garder ce fabuleux carnet pour mon plaisir personnel.

Hermione se releva sur le lit. Debout, face à Fred et plus grande que lui pour une fois, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que ceux du jeune homme s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

\- Je serais prête à annoncer à tout Poudlard et même à tes parents que l'on est ensemble si tu finis ce que tu as commencé.

\- Je te croyais plus romantique, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu m'aimais, lança Fred pour la taquiner.

\- Tu craqueras avant moi, le défia la petite brune.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Pour clore le débat, il l'a fit basculer sur le lit et se décida à mettre en pratique chaque mot qui avait pu être couché sur le papier de ce carnet trouvé, même ceux qu'Hermione n'avait pu dire à voix haute.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Je ne suis pas sûre de ma fin, j'aurais du rester sur un truc un peu chaud plutôt que de partir sur du guimauve ? Et est-ce que vous avez trouvez ça au moins un peu chaud, parce que c'était un peu le but au départ mais je pense que ma pudeur a encore pris le dessus.

Autre question : vous préférez les histoires **Fred x Hermione ou Fred x OC** ? Parce que j'avais à l'origine écrit cet OS avec un personnage OC puis je me suis dit que ça intéresserai plus de monde avec Hermione, mais peut être que je me trompe totalement.

En espérant que ce court OS vous ait plut,

Bye !


End file.
